


Hermitcraft Season 7 in BNHA, what could go wrong?

by Chicken_God



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has no idea what she’s doing, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Grian is such a whumpable character my goodness, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, YOLO, grian has a panic attack in the first chapter, it starts out pretty gory but like, not sure if that’s it but they shouldn’t be that visceral?, tags will be added as needed, we’ll see I suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_God/pseuds/Chicken_God
Summary: Grian is really whumpable and is my scapegoat character. I only ship the 'sonas. I'm very sad. But not all the time. Mostly tired. Have fun. I need lots of suggestions, these are gonna be so OOC I apologize. Poor izuku is just shook the first few chapters hes in. Ideas, criticisms, all welcome. I haven't caught up with the anime or manga so FYI this is all... after the training camp but thats abt it.Tl;dr I suck at summaries and don't give spoilers. Have fun tearin me up guys writing is hARD
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Charles | Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Grian & Everyone, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Dissociation

Pain seeped through him like water on paper towels. Bleeding into his bones and down his fingers, his jaw hung slack as his heart pounded in his ears. Every thump echoed through his body. From his feet to his ears and through his teeth. Saliva mixed with blood and acid hung from his lips in strings. Dead, dark eyes stared at nothing as dirty blond locks hung from his head. Sticky and matted from the sweat and environment. Grian choked back a sob as his chest lurched. He heaved into the ground, surroundings blurred and muted as a ringing seared his ears. He let out a sickening gag as he felt the second lump appear at the back of his throat. Impossibly big he couldn't breath while it was back there. His body reacted, pushing against the foreign object with as much force as possible. The clot caught on his teeth as his tongue worked it out of him. The roof of his mouth stung from the stomach acid that coated it. The rancid smell barely registered as he collapsed. Like a wounded cat he fell from his hands and knees to his side, resting on the front of his right shoulder. His stomach couldn't be pressed against anything, but the motion of him on his side sent his head reeling in rejection of the angle. Letting his knees keep his abdomen off the wood planks he rolled over as much as he could while keeping his abdomen off the ground. He hated to think of the mess he would need to clean up after... whatever was happening ended.   
  
A hand touched his trembling wings, and he flinched away at the over stimulation. He couldn't focus on anything else, just feel. How the warm and quickly cooling slimy saliva and blood stuck to his chin, how his teeth seared with pain as he sucked in a cold breath. How his head throbbed and his eyes hurt to move. How his nose couldn't get a non nauseating breath, and whatever air he inhaled tasted rancid enough for him to try and breath out as fast as possible. He felt his stomach churn again. He couldn’t think, only follow whatever mind numbingly traumatizing event he was going through.   
He lurched again, gagging on air. He could feel it. Lower this time. His stomach had the audacity to growl at this point. How he could even think about food he didn't know, but he was hungry. He had nothing left to throw up, so why was he still heaving?

  
Acid and bile was spit pitifully out of his mouth as he sobbed. It was still there. Still sitting in his esophagus like a burp that wouldn't leave. He heaved again, not registering the pathetic "...help..." that left his lips mere seconds before the thing reached the surface and he spat out the third clot of wet, semi solid fluid. He refused to look, couldn't look through the pain and tears, but feared even glancing as the blurry blob would trigger another attack. He needed the fleeting recovery time if he were to stay conscious.   
"S... stah..." he tried, jaw unable to move properly, tongue hanging uselessly where gravity pulled it to. He pressed his forehead against the ground, arms trembling massively to support him. His palm slipped on whatever fluid of his was on the ground and he felt sticky lumps splash on the skin of his forearm as he braced himself against the floor. Another one was already here.

* * *

Was it the fifth or the twelfth? He couldn't tell. He couldn't remember if he threw up more than seven. The time between each had shortened, and the objects had grown. The last two had to be pried out with fingers. Distantly, he wondered why he suddenly had four hands instead of two. The moment they pulled one out he struggled for air, only to panic at the lack of it. The last one had filled his mouth and the back of his throat, stretching and snapping when pulled. Sticking to the back of his throat and his tongue like glue. Black spots swam in his vision as he and the hands desperately tried to dig into his mouth and pull it out. At some point he doesn't remember moving his hands anymore, just using them to hold open his aching jaw, hooked on his teeth.

  
The sickening sound of meat and gunk slapping onto the floor distantly registered in hazy pain. Had he collapsed? There was weight pressing against his side where he faintly remembers laying down on before. The pain was too great though, he could hardly think let alone register and process what was actually happening to him. In a state of limbo he fluttered between conscious and unconsciousness. Later, he’d be able to slowly piece together what was happening in this moment. Currently though, his mind had immediately begun the only preparations it new to proceed with when faced with such pressure.  
Voices grew faint, light dimmed, but when he heard Mumbos voice, relief immedietly flooded his system. Mumbo had never been associated with that. If Mumbo was here then he was safe.

  
His friend asked him if he was alright, and Grian felt an inkling of confusion. Of course he was alright, why wouldn’t he be? Standing on Mumbo’s base, the gentle thump of her heartbeat surrounding them in the background. Had he told Mumbo how much he meant to him? Well, even if he had...  
He doesn’t remember saying the words out loud but he must have, because Mumbo was smiling brightly at him now, dust to his cheeks in a hazy glow as the sun towered over them. Mumbo was going to respond, was going to say something, but telling Grian to wake up wiped the smile from the latter’s face.  
Why was Mumbo being so confusing today? He was talking to him wasn’t he? That meant he was awake. Did he mean something else by it? Was he missing something?  
He tried to look around, but the sudden shaking threw him off. An earthquake? How odd, he doesn’t remember Xisuma putting that as one of the features in Season 7.  
He turned around to ask Mumbo what was going on, but Mumbos hands where on his shoulders as he shook him, concern and fear whitening his features as his mouth was open in a scream Grian could not hear.  
He knew what he was saying though. As rare tears spilled down his best friends face he knew he was calling for him. Grian ached with the need to comfort him. What’s wrong? Why is he so distressed? He’ll help in any way he can but he needs to know the problem first! Please, tell him and he’ll do it!  
But Mumbo never told him, only desperately screaming his name in silence.   
Desperate, confused, and angry at whatever- whoever had made someone he loved this upset, Grian braced himself and threw his arms around the taller man, letting him wail into his shoulder. He didn’t know what was happening, what had him so distressed. Was it because his bases heartbeat was wrong? That was ok! Mumbo just had to feed her some golden apples and she would be fine! He’d have to talk about the noise though. He was sure Mumbo had set it so the heartbeat had become irregular, but the faint noise was high pitched and steady instead. Like a heart monitor in a hospital. Maybe that’s what was upsetting him? Did Mumbo have some kind of trauma with that noise? Then why did he put it to that? This didn’t make any sense, but that was besides the point. If the base really was the cause of this then he had to get Mumbo away. But he wasn’t nearly strong enough to carry an incapacitated Mumbo. He’d need help. Who else was online? Why was it getting dark so quick? The sun was very clearly in the sky, so why was his vision going dark? Why was Mumbo’s voice even more frantic?  
He... he needed his communicator...  
He needed help... he couldn’t help... on his own...  
He...  
...  
...  
...  
...


	2. Quite confused, but let’s handle it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less goooo

When Midorya decided some relaxation time would actually do him good, the universe of course, decided otherwise. A flash of light, a blood curdling scream and the sight of a winged teen coughing up blood seared into the minds of his classmates and his. He hopes it was just coincidence that Mr. Aizawa was visiting their common room at that moment and not the result of villains spying on them and setting this as a trap. Mr. Aizawa had picked up some extra feed for Kouda’s bunny when the blinding light emmitted from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Those who hadn’t been in the common room rushed down in an instance, weapons ranging from Mr. Mic’s text book to Bakugo’s blaster on his leisure clothes. Later they would find that the light had somehow alerted everyone to it’s presence in the common room, through the scream that followed or the simple intuition that something had gone wrong. Everyone in Class 1A was down stairs in less than a minute, and Midorya had to begrudgingly thank the recent villain attacks for making them so alert.  
Mr. Aizawa had his capture scarf at the ready, but at the sight of a crippled teenager, he lowered his hands.

Everyone, reasonably stunned at the sight, stood still for a moment.

  
Then, the blond haired boy started to heave.

  
Disgusting, wrenching sounds that made Midorya want to cover his ears and hide. He remembers that Mina did just that, and he was jealous at how she was able to move her muscles at such a time.  
Frozen in shock, the class could do nothing as the poor teen gagged and wretched, gasping for air as something refused to pass through his jaws. Blood poured out of his mouth, staining his teeth as dark eyes rolled into his head.  
When he finally threw up, the sickening _slap_ that sounded felt infinitely louder than it should have been. That should have been enough for them to snap out, but the _movement_ the fucking movement of the _gunk_ the kid threw up stopped them again.   
It writhed and pulsed, but the teen didn’t seem to notice what was happening. As the blood soaked sack throbbed it seemed to be growing, stretching, and a part of Midorya was ready to battle a blood soaked, gigantic meat sack. Though, thankfully, it only grew a few inches before popping.  
It didn’t explode, gunk and blood didn’t shoot every which way, instead it popped like a thick balloon, or an extra soapy bubble. It popped, rather intclimactically, and revealed a gaping, infinite black hole beneath it.   
Again, had there been a longer pause between events, one of them may have been able to actually move, but as the teen whimpered and the meat quivered, the black seemed to ripple like water on a lake before bursting forth. At that, they did move, flinching back with horrified gasps of silent terror.  
Midorya had flinched, subconsciously stepping behind Mr. Aizawa, the stoic man seeming more calculated than shocked as he watched the scene with the same intensity as his students.   
The black water quickly receded to reveal a yellow helmet, another teen gasping as he broke for air.  
As the disoriented boy climbed out, his yellow outfit revealed a bee-theme, and his skin was olive and pale. Even through what must have been thick, blood and gunk soaked liquid the boy wasn’t soaked. Black water rolled off of him like nothing was out of the ordinary, and a part of Midorya's brain screamed at how _wrong_ this was.

The newcomer had pulled himself out and was laying on his back, the hole shrinking before disappearing. He jolted up when the other began to heave though, and the shock that ripped through his body was obvious.

"Grian!?" His voice came out fairly clear for someone with a helmet on, all be it a little rough from the water.  
"Grian, Grian whats wrong, you alright?"

Bakugo's indignant huff at the stupidity of the new kids question seemed to finally alert him of his surroundings.

"Wha-" purple eyes stared wildly back at them, frantically taking in surroundings.  
"Who are you people? Wh-where is this?"  
Brave or cowardly, no one could blame the boy when his voice trembled as he crouched protectively over his shaking friend.   
  
"You are trespassing on school property," Mr. Aizawa spoke, and Midorya flinched.   
"Can you tell me who you are and how you got here?" They may just be kids, but they both seemed to have Quirks, in which case they needed to be dealt with as of they were dangerous. All things considered Mr. Aizawa was being extremely lenient, though no sane person is going to put such pressure on a boy heaving his guts out.  
The yellow one stared for a moment.

"I- right," he sighed. "OK, s-so I'm not too sure how we got here but my name is X-" 

'X' was interrupted by 'Grian' starting to gag again. His attention immedietly snapped to his friend as he tried to help. When he touched his wings however, Grian whined and flinched away.   
X paused for a moment and stood. His eyes never left his friend but he gave the overstimulated boy his space.   
"M-my name is Xisuma, I'm the admin of the HermitCraft server a-and I don't know-" Xisuma winced and paled as Grian threw up another blob, falling to the side with a whimper.

He swallowed. "I-I don't know how we got here," he eyes the new gunk suspiciously, and flinched away all the same when it twitched.   
“What the fuck...” He swallowed and hugged his arms closer to him. “U-um, th-that, that’s abou-“ a gaping mouth stopped mid movement as the bloody bubble popped again, revealing the same thing Midorya had seen in the first one as Grian sobbed and heaved in exhaustion.   
The next person to come out did so less peacefully. A flash of purple and yellow shot to the ceiling, slamming and falling to the ground with a ‘thud’.

“Shit-“ Xisuma said, starting towards the new teenager as the hole closed up once more.  
  
“What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck...” Xisuma muttered, and frankly, Midorya couldn’t blame him.  
  
“Scar, Scar wake up man, you good?” He asked, shaking the groaning teen as he pushed himself onto his arms.

“X... isuma?” He lifted his head. ‘Scar’ had three long scars across the right side of his face, the middle carving over an eye, only a slightly lighter blue that the other. Wearing a monocle, purple jacket, white dress shirt with weird frills in the front, a red bow tie, yellow and black striped pants along with some fairly high heels. He wore a sash across his shoulder that read ‘MAYOR’, and _something_ was moving behind him.

“Yeah, yeah bud it-“ Xisuma sighed. “It’s me, you ok? Hit yourself pretty hard.”  
  
Scar just rubbed his back as he stood on unsteady feet, not helped by the heels, though a soft ‘meow’ stopped all of them in their tracks.

Distantly, Midorya saw- no, _felt_ Koda twitch. Out of comfort of an animal being here or the fear of something familiar being involved in such a mess he didn’t know, but a part of him was getting really tired of standing here with his mouth open like an idiot.

“Jellie!” Scar said, leaning down to pick up the spotted tabby. “Jellie what are you doing here, did...” He looked around, seemingly finally noticing his surroundings. “Did... you uh...” The words died in his throat as he looked to Xisuma for answers.   
Said teen only shook his head and turned to Aizawa.  
  
“Please, if you can tell us a-anything or even just,” He turned back to Grian who seemed to be hacking up another glob.  
  
“Just get some h-help for my friend here, I promise you we won’t cause any trouble,” He said, and Midorya could easily understand Mr. Aizawa’s inner struggle.

As Scar and Jellie mirrored Xisuma’s reactions to Grian when he first arrived, the deadpan teacher glanced down at his hands thoughtfully. Still tightly clutching his capture scarf he had to decide how to deal with these teens. He had his own students to think about, and they were top priority. However, the ones in front of him seemed harmless, scared and hurt. He couldn’t consciously turn them away, not in the state they were in.  
He sighed, cursing his heart as he looked back up.  
  
“Bakugo, go get Principal Nedzu and bring him here. Tell him its urgent, but don’t let the news of visitors spread.” Causing a panic would only make things worse at this point, and that was the last thing any of them needed.  
Bakugo’s huff of irritation as he scurried off to do the task was overshadowed by the desperate wail of Grian as he heaved once more.   
Xisuma stood back and looked away, torment swimming in covered purple eyes. Scar winced as he knelt next to his friend, massaging the space in between the others wings which seemed to be helping, if only slightly. The other hand was used for petting Jellie, who seemed to know that Grian would only be overwhelmed by her, and stuck by Scar instead.  
  
“The rest of you-“ Mr. Aizawa said, turning to his students, stopping for a moment as the sound of gagging and the slap of more gunk on the ground.  
“Tsuyu and Jiro, get Recovery Girl. Kaminari and Kirishima-"

"Scar what the fuck is this-" a new voice entered the room as a more conscious boy pulled himself out of the hole noticing his surroundings immedietly. 

"Who- where-" brown skin, black hair, dark eyes. A normal blue t-shirt and jeans with black and white sneakers. The most normal of the bunch sat up, as if getting out of a pool, he stood as quickly as he could when he realized he'd sat in a mess of skin and blood.

Silence filled the room once more. Shorter this time though. Mr. Aizawa immedietly continued.   
"Kaminari, Kirishima, get the first aid kit. Aishido, Hagakure, get some blankets. And Yayorouzo," his eyes narrowed more at this.  
"The cuffs."

A grim atmosphere settled over the already uneasy group as everyone went off to do their tasks, Momo looking more nervous than she'd probably like to admit.  
When Midorya turned back, his heart sunk when he saw a new person, and another hole already open.  
The newcomers were talking amongst themselves rather calmly. Glancing around at their surroundings. Calculating, confused, and afraid for their friend more than anything.  
There was the kid with a t-shirt and a new kid with the makings of a beard, dark skin, and a robotic green eye. His short sleeved vest, gloves and boots were scuffed and dirty like he'd just finished rolling in mud or digging out a pile of dirt.

Right as Midorya decided to stop uselessly standing around and actually _do_ something about it, an arrow shot through the newest portal, sticking itself awkwardly into the ceiling.   
Not a moment later a blur of pink, purple and blue followed, stopping just shy of the arrow before revealing itself.   
The moment Midorya laid his eyes on her, his mind briefly wondered why Uraraka suddenly had butterfly wings.

The girls held an uncanny resemblance to one another. Rosy cheeks, short brown hair, plump and round figure. This one wore a pink flower crown, her wings patterned like a Monarch's, but the colors pink and purple with blue tips. Purple eyes narrowed in concentration as her arms drew back a bow, shooting arrow as the weapon shattered in her hands. She didn't seem to care though, steadying herself in the air with a couple flaps, blinking in surprise as the portal closed below her, she finally took in her surroundings. Like her companions, her first instinct was to swoop down in a rush to get to Grian who was already in the process of throwing up again. Was he spitting these out faster?  
She was stopped by Xisuma though, who murmured a few words to her. The newer boy stepped forward, as if predicting she would crumple the way she did.   
  
"Oi." Midorya flinched instinctively at Bakugo’s voice, and everyone turned towards him.   
The next portal to open was quieter, or maybe Midorya was too overwhelmed by everything to hear it.  
Principal Nedzu stood, calm as ever, assessing the situation.  
  
"Young Bakugo filled me in on the way here," he started. When he looked over at the strangers they immedietly circled, forming a defensive position around their friend. Fleetingly, Midorya wondered if they had been through something like his class has.

"Hmmm," Principal Nedzu stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose it would be best to wait this out, not like our new friends seem willing to move anyway."  
Aizawa stiffened at that, and Midorya watched him approach his boss.  
  
"Sir, are you sure about this? They could be from the League-"  
He was dismissed with the wave of a paw.

"Oh I highly doubt the League would try something so reckless, plus, they hardly seem like they're able to move at all." Principal Nedzu said, motioning towards the group.  
He was right. Collectively they were shaking, scared, and not making any moves to attack him or his classmates at all.  
  
"This could be a test using civilians, sir."

"Hmmm, yes very true, but we won't get any answers out of them like this. Best to let things happen and question them later."

At that, Xisuma looked up. The movement was not lost on the pro heroes, but neither made a show of noticing.  
After discussing with... with Cyborg and a new blonde girl who had joined, Xisuma and the new girl cautiously made their way towards the two adults.  
Aizawa didn't move, but didn't take his eyes off of either of them. Principal Nedzu sipped his tea calmly- _when did he get that?_ -and simply smiled as they approached.   
A stark contrast to the nervous, worried boy that introduced himself to them, Xisuma, had he been taller, could have easily been mistaken for a pro hero with how he presented himself.

The girl beside him was the same. Powerful, but not exuding confidence. Blonde hair danced over her shoulders, goggles sat on her head acting as a hairband. A red and white striped shirt with a leather jacket and gloves, jeans, and army boots. Steel grey-blue eyes scanned her surroundings, taking in every single detail as they stopped.  
It wasn't a stand off. Far from it. Even so Midorya could almost see the hostility between the two groups.  
Xisuma cleared his throat, breaking the tension with a raised hand.

"We... really don't want to cause any trouble, we're just..." he looked around, as if confirming the people in his group. "Confused, scared, and-"

"And quite a bit peeved to be honest."  
  
Heads turned to the blonde with the thick accent.

"False..." 

"What?" The blonde turned towards Xisuma. "How do we know that _they_ aren’t the cause of this?"  
As Xisuma moved to respond, Principal Nedzu sipped his tea once more.  
  
"Oh, trust me young lady. We are far from the culprit of your current predicament." A coded smile danced on his face. "Once your friend is properly taken care of, _we_ will be asking the questions."  
  
'False' raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. Xisuma sighed and turned back to the two adults.

"Please, is there any help at all we can get for-"

" _Grian!!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimmie validation plth

**Author's Note:**

> Imma slut for comments plth n thancc


End file.
